A Family
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: I still suck at summarie's so please just read the story    Okay, here is a little summary: Natsu? A father? Who's the mother of his childs and wait. Is that a baby screaming?


**Hello everyone! I'm back with a rather weird one-shot or so I think. Well any way onto the story *cough* one-shot, ^^**

**Natsu: **Why is it about Lucy and me, AGAIN?

**F-T-K: **'couse I wanted it to be you two. You gotta problem with that? ***evil glare***

**Natsu: **N-no…

* * *

><p>"Well son, show me what you have learned."<p>

"Okay dad!"

The little pink haired boy closed his hands to tiny fist and fire started to spread around them.

"Show me a real punch!"

The boy grinned and nodded. He stood in fight position and looken at the stone infront of him.

" Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" his fist conected with the stone, but. It wouldn't crack, not even a little. The boy stared silently and tears started to form in his eye's. He lowered his head and his fist.

"Why didn't it crack!"

Natsu shoke his head and crushed down to the boy and ruffled his already messy hair. The boy looked up at his father and wippd his tears away.

"You were great, Igneel." Natsu said and lifted Igneel into his arms and smiled. Yes. Natsu is the father to the little boy.

" B-but the stone wouldn't broke…" Igneel sadly looked down.

" It doesn't matter. You're sti-"

A baby cry could be heard from the house behind the two.

"Look's like Layla have woken up." Natsu said and started to walk to the backdoor who led to the backyard. Igneel was pulled down to the floor and walked over to the crib were a little baby girl, who also had pink hair. But she had her dad's eyes too. Dark onyx, almost black and pointy. Igneel's eye's were warm brown but had the same form as his dad's. Natsu picked up the little baby girl and hold her close to his chest.

" Hey little princess. Why so sad?"

Layla crying faded and soon she whimpered softly.

"Dad, I think she's hungry." Igneel said and looked up to his dad.

" You think so, Igneel?" the father of the kids asked and looken down to the little baby in his arms, and a grumble could be heard from the babygirl's tummy.

"Oh, maybe she is."

"Told you so."

Natsu laughed softly and walked to the kitchen. Igneel ran past them and opened the fridge. The bottle of baby food had a note on it. Igneel who was 6 year's old could already read like a adult. A thing he got from his mom, who was out with her besties at the time.

NOTE: '_If Layla get's hungry, don't give her the whole bottle, just a little or else she is going to have stomach ache. And pleas Igneel, say that to you father when he feed's your sister._

_/ Mom._

Igneel smirked and took the bottle.

"Dad, you know you don't have to give Layla the whole bottle."

"Says who?" Natsu asked and started to feed his daughter with bottle after he got it from Igneel.

"Mom wrote a note that says you would rather not give her the whole bottle."

Natsu nodded. Soon the door opened and the sweet voice of his wife echoed around the house.

Natsu, Igneel! I'm home!"

"Mom!" Igneel ran to his mom and jumped up in her arms. Natsu came short after still feeding Layla.

"Welcome home, Lucy." he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lucy smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she looken down at her daughter. She smiled and gave Layla a soft kiss on the forhead.

"Why haven't I got a kiss yet?" Igneel pouted with crossed arms. Lucy laughed and gave hima kiss on the cheek.

"There, happy know?" she smiled and ruffled his hair. Igneel nodded and grinned. He hugged his mom and yawned.

"Look's like someone is tired."

Natsu looked at his family. A big smile found it's way to his lips.

_A While Later _

After Lucy and Natsu had said good night to Igneel and laid Layla down in her crib, they made their way to the bed. Natsu hugged Lucy close to his body and she giggled.

"What's so funny, Luce?" he asked and kissed her neck.

"No, nothing. Just thinking that I have a perfect guy and perfekt children." Lucy answered and turned around to face her husband.

"Love you."

"Love you to, Luce."

…

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hnn?"

"Do you want another baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

Natsu just grinned and kissed her.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it! XD Now, my fantasy is totally empty. And I gotta say this, I had time to write this 'couse I have the flu, and it's no funny… haha maybe a gave everyone the flu at the cinema. Do you know what movie I saw? Breaking Dawn! And the first you saw was Jacob stripp of his shirt and then ran away in his wolf form. My friends and I was like tomato red in our face's. ^^<strong>

**Natsu: **Why aren't you that when you see me without a shirt?

**F-T-K: *face palm* **Well… for starters, you are not a real person.

**Natsu: **And why does that have to be the reson why you don't look like a tomato when you see shirtless?

**F-T-K: **For God's sake! Go and fish with Happy and Lucy or something! I don't have the energy to argue with you right now… ***turn's around on the bed and ignore Natsu but not before she turn's the computer off* **

**R&R XD Love you people who reviewed my other two stories! :3**


End file.
